Late Night Visit
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Sookie heard about Debbie and Alcide and she goes over to try and be there for him but they BOTH have other things on their mind !
1. Chapter 1

Sookie pulled up to Alcide's house and shut off the car. She got out and went to the door and started knocking. After Sooking knocking for 5 minutes straight there was no respsonse. Sookie could hear music playing, loudly. He obviously couldn't hear her. She opened the door and stepped inside, only getting a few feet in before the sight of him stopped her in her tracks.

Alcide was... pissed

He had stripped off his shirt and was pummeling the heavy bag like it was Debbie herself. His jaw was set, she could see the clenched muscle under the scruff of his beard. The light slanting through the high-set windows gleamed off the sweat that was on his golden skin. Sookie's breath caught in her throat at the sight of his broad shoulders pivoting smoothly in a steady violent rhythm, pivoting on his his narrow hips, left, left, right, left.

Each time his bare fist sank into the canvas, Sookie sighed and bit her nip and was having naughty thoughts.

She ached with the need to slip up behind him and run a single finger down the furrow of his spine, feeling the steel of his muscles under the sweat-slick skin. He would pause, reach out with both hands and grab the bag to stop its furious jouncing, his biceps bulging with the effort. Then she would trace a line up his back using the tip of her tongue, tasting the salt of his sweat. He would bow his head and lean against the bag, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a long, aching shudder.

She would slide her hand up the back of his leg, from the sensitive spot behind his knee, over the corded strength of his thigh, up to where the faded jeans were worn down to soft whiteness just below the curve of his ass. Her palms sliding up his ass cheeks would make him shift a little, head-down, still leaning hard against the heavy bag, but move just a little back towards her.

When he did, she would step in close and press her hips and belly against him, feeling the small tremors in his muscles even though his jeans. She'd rake her nails, gently, across the tops of his shoulders and down the swell of his biceps, and the sharp sensation would make his whole body shiver. The spike of his desire would warm her like a solar flare.

She'd slip her hands around him, pressing her hard nipples against his back, flutter her fingers down the flat planes of his belly to the top of his jeans. He take a long, deep breath, fighting for control. She'd slip one fingertip between his skin and the denim, and whisper in a throaty voice, "I want you."

He'd let out that breath with a low rumbling growl as she popped the top button his jeans. When her hand dipped inside his pants and take a hold of his erection, he'd moan. She would feel all the trembling in his body, pressed back against her, convulse, once as he gave in to the hunger she still felt between them.

He'd spin around and span her waist with his hands, big, calloused and strong, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his hips. He'd cover her mouth with his in a devouring kiss, as he slammed her up against one of the walls.

Pinning her against the wall, he would yank her shirt up over her head, press his bare chest to her bare breasts. He'd bury his nose in her neck, making those small groans of pleasure as she arched against him.

Finally, impatiently, she'd tear his jeans down around his thighs, the zipper breaking with a metallic snarl as she yanked them down his hips, her movements hurried and urgent. He would growl and look down at her with eyes fill of animal heat as he yanked her skirt up, tore her lace panties to shreds.

He'd enter her with a single thrust, and she'd gasp, open mouthed, at the feel of his energy uncoiling inside of her. Her hands, locked around his neck, would feel the orgasm build in the shivering tension of his muscles as he drove himself in and out with an unrestrained fury. Finally, he'd drive himself deep into her with a wordless howl, and she'd spill open, her orgasam released like a waterfall, pouring over him.

"Sookie?" Alcide's sharp voice, roughened by fury instead of desire, cut through her haze of hunger. "Sookie, what the hell are doing here?"

He stood in front of her, legs spread, shoulders braced for a fight.

"I-" she paused, her mouth open as she fought to find words in the shreds of her fantasy. "I'm sorry. I heard about Debbie and I came to see if you needed anything."

"I'm fine," he barked.

She opened her mouth to protest, to say she knew him, knew him like no one else did, she could see him hurting. But then he narrowed his brown eyes at her and breathed in, his nostrils flaring. She could see the aura of her own need, knew he could smell her arousal.

Hope you ENJOY ! PLEASE REVIEW, I WANNA ADD MORE CHAPTERS !


	2. Chapter 2

When her tongue grazes my bottom lip begging me to open up, I can't help but moan as I open my mouth. When her tongue starts massaging mine, I swear to you I can feel the pre-cum leaking from my erection. I didn't realize she's a fucking amazing kisser. I'm moaning and panting like a horny teenager, but thank god she's worse than I am. When we break to breathe our hands and lips still don't stop their exploration. We're pawing at each other like a couple of teenagers.

I tell Sookie to make herself comfy that I'm going to go take a shower. When I exit the bathroom I'm instantly hard and aching to release. There is Sookie, in a room lit by nothing but an old lamp, naked in the center of my bed. My boxers are suddenly too tight, and look ridiculous!

She points her finger at me, calling me to her with her eyes. I crawl up her body, kissing and licking as I go – avoiding her most intimate spots for the moment – and start kissing and nibbling her neck. She licks her lips right before the most beautiful smile crosses her face.

Sookie gets up off the bed and I sit up on the edge. She walks over, stands in front of me and says, "loose the boxers Herveaux, I've got plans for you."

I can't help but smile and get turned on with Sookie trying to order me around. She's so hot when she's trying to be bossy. I stand up and remove my boxers. Sookie then pulls my face to hers and we begin to kiss with passion. Sookie uses her free hand and grabs my already swollen dick and starts to massage my dick. A low growl rises up from my chest then I watch her face descend down on my dick. She slowly removes her hand and she places a kiss on the head and my eyes roll back into my head as a moan escapes my lips.

"You like that, Alcide?" All I can do is nod as I watch her with hooded eyes. "You want more?" Again, all I can do is nod. "Tut, tut," she clucks her tongue, "I want to hear you beg for it wolf."

"Please, Please, Please suck my cock Sookie, I want to feel your mouth wrapped around my cock"

I swear to god, for the first time in my life I'm shaking. I do not fucking Shake, yet here I am.

She begins licking and kissing my cock and I am in serious danger of losing control for the first time in my life. Holy hell, I don't know what the hell she is doing to me but I don't want it to stop. "Sookie," I barely choke out, "please let me lay down."

We arrange so that I'm lying on my back and she's straddling my legs, sucking my cock. It's as if I've found heaven the moment my cock is buried in her mouth; while I've always been a big fan of blow jobs, I've never had one this fucking good.

"Oh fuck, Sookie! Your mouth feels so. Fucking. Good." I can't help it but my hips begin to thrust up to meet her ministrations. It's as if they have a mind of their own. Within minutes she has me on the verge of losing my control and my mind. I can't stand it, I want to cum so badly, but I don't want her to stop ever. I gently pull her off me using my grip on her hair and ask her to sit on my chest with her ass facing my head.

As soon as I feel her mouth descend upon my cock again I lift her ass and bring her lower half to settle above my face. There's no way I'm going to last a whole lot longer, but I've got every intention of taking her with me when I go. I use my tongue to part her vagina and moan deeply as soon as I taste her.

"Fuck Sookie, you taste fucking amazing!" I have no idea how I'm ever going to want to eat another pussy after tasting the perfection that is Sookie's. I could eat her for every meal, if she'd let me.

She raises her mouth to the tip of my cock and licks the slit. As I let out a deep loud growl out and I can hear her respond, "So do you Alcide!"

She's licking and sucking and driving me out of my mind! Luckily, I can tell from the humming on my cock that I'm affecting her just as much! I can feel my dick starting to swell even more, signaling that I won't last much longer. "Sookie, I can't wait much longer."

Though I've been paying close attention to her amazing pussy, I triple my efforts in order for me and her to orgasm at the same time. I suck her clit into my mouth and thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy, searching for her g-spot. I know I've found it when she's basically screaming around my cock. I can feel her walls begin to spasm around my fingers and I know she's almost there. I thrust into her faster, while still sucking her clit – flicking it mercilessly with my tongue.

Her moans are almost constant and the vibration from them has me so fucking close. Just as her walls clamp down around my fingers, she licks my balls then she takes my cock all the way down her throat. "Holy FUCK!" Quiet is not an option as I scream. She swallows every drop even though she is in the middle of her own orgasm.

I remove my fingers from her glorious pussy. Then lick her and my fingers clean. I'm not wasting a drop of her juice. When I'm finished, I place a soft kiss to her still quivering vagina.

While I'm cleaning her, she's doing the same to my cock. She licks and kisses every inch of my shaft and balls; she's so attentive that I'm getting hard again. I slap her ass and she brings her face up to mine and she straddles my body, placing her pussy on my stomach. Our kisses start out passionately, but with maybe a bit of something else in them too. They don't feel like they did before, but they're still fucking amazing. As the kiss deepens Sookie begins to grind herself against me, letting me feel that she's ready for more. I raise her hips a little and settle her over my erection. I don't penetrate her; I just rub her pussy along my shaft – my head hitting her clit on each upstroke.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to feel you inside me, Alcide. Now." She breathes against my neck as she nibbles on it. With that declaration I don't waste anty time and with one thrust of my cock I'm to the hilt inside her tight pussy and she throws her head back. She screams "OH MY GOD" and I growl.

She begins riding me - slowly at first; each time she raises her hips she pulls up so that only my tip remains inside her, then she thrusts back down hard. It's enough to make me lose my mind. I place my hands on her hips, not controlling her movements, just holding on, and loving the way she looks as she is riding me.

She leans forward and begins rocking against me at a faster pace. From this position I'm able to suck on her perfect nipples. Moving one hand from her hip to her breast, I show it the proper amount of attention required from something so perfect and then switch sides. Sookie is moaning above me, she looks so damn gorgeous as she's riding me. Just then her walls begin to flutter around my cock; she brings her lips to mine, kissing me hard and she bit my lip maybe enough to draw a little blood I think, not that a give a fuck. "I'm so fucking close Alcide, so damn close " she moans against my lips.

To be honest, so am I. I reach down between us and begin to massage her clit with my thumb. Her moans increase in volume and frequency as I feel my cock begin to swell within her. I pinch her clit firmly, but not too hard and she lets out an enormous scream as her walls being to clamp down on my dick – ripping my orgasm from me. I can barely contain my roar as her pussy continues to spasm around my cock.

It takes us a few minutes before either of us can breathe or move. Finally she pulls herself off of my softening dick with a sigh. She tucked herself in next to me, her head on my chest. "Well, that was sure something," she giggles

"Yum, fuck yes it was." I mumble happily.

We spend a few more minutes kissing and snuggling; I'm normally not a huge snuggler after sex, but with her I can't seem to get enough. Finally she sighs happily and asks if I'd like to join her for a shower. Oh hell yes, I would!

We take time in the shower to wash each other thoroughly, then we spend more time getting each other dirty again. I give her oral while she stands against the wall with her legs slung over my shoulders. By the time her second orgasm hits from my tongue and fingers, I'm ready to go again and take her against the wall while her legs are wrapped around my waist. I've been known for my outstanding rebound – but I've never experienced anything like this! Once were completely sated, we quickly wash each other off again as the hot water is all but gone. We take our time drying one another off, and make our way back to the bedroom. There's no need to put cloths on, as we never got under the comforter so we simply got onto bed and begin leisurely kissing again.

After a few minutes the kisses increase in intensity again, and next thing you know, we're off to the races. We start with me on top, which within minutes brings her to her first orgasm, and then we switch to her on her knees and me behind. This is my favorite position which damn near makes me lose control and gives her two more orgasms before we're switch to the reverse cowgirl position. I'd like to say that I am able to hold out for some time but I'm done for within a few minutes - but not before giving her another two orgasms, the last one finally triggering mine as I let out a growl from deep in my chest. I'm sure that I can't go again tonight, even if my life depended on it. We laugh about how insatiable we are and wonder how we'll end up getting out of bed to do anything tomorrow. Also the fact that we've been fucking almost nonstop for three hours and that it's now five in the morning, I have no idea how we'll manage.

"So, did you enjoy yourself, Alcide" She winks as she's tracing patterns on my chest. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

"Fuck Sookie, I more than enjoyed myself. I'll be lucky if I get out of bed today not sure if I want to. Hell you'll be lucky if I let you out of this bed."

"Alcide, with a cock like that I may never wanna leave this bed " She says as she rolls over, drawing me with her so I'm spooning in behind her. Little does she know it, but I'm pretty damn sure she's ever going to get rid of me now anyway. so I warn her that we better get to sleep before I fuck her again. Sookie snuggled into Alcide's chest and the two fall asleep both of them breathing in sync with one another.

Alcide opened his eyes and saw Sookie sleeping and realized how cute she looked. Alcide rolled over on his side and put his head in his hand and stared and watched her sleep. Sookie barley opened her eyes and realized Alcide was staring at her. Sookie smiled and he said, "Morning Sookie."

Sookie adjusted her eyes, sat up and looked around and realized this wasn't her room and she was naked and so was Alcide. Sookie realized that last night did happen and she wasn't dreaming. Sookie smiled, laid on Alcide's chest and said, "Morning Alcide."

Alcide smiled and said, "You wondering if last night acutally happened. I thought it was a dream till I woke up and you were lying next to me." Sookie laughed and gently kissed Alcide on the lips.

Sookie moved closer to Alcide and threw one of her legs over Alcide's thigh. Alcide pulled Sookie over ontop of him and started kissing her neck. Sookie could feel Alcide's erection which made Sookie crazy. She lifted her ass up and then slammed down on Alcide's cock and they both screamed. They both started grinding their bodies together slowly at first but then they started moving faster and faster till they both reached their climax and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie laid on top of Alcide's chest and Sookie said, "Now that was something to wake up for, Damn Alcide."

Alcide gave Sookie this devilish smile and said, "Waking up next to you, can get any guy horny. "

Alcide smacked Sookie ass and she looked at the clock and she said," Damnit, I got to be at work in a little while."

Alcide kissed Sookie's forehead, smiled and said, "Go take a shower and I'll go and make breakfast then I"ll take you to work."

Sookie kissed Alcide and got off and headed into the bathroom. Alcide put his boxers on then headed into the kitchen made coffee and started cooking eggs, bacon and toast. Sookie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and started looked around the room for her cloths. She found her shirt on one side of the room, her shorts on another and her bra and underwear she couldn't find. Sookie got dressed in her black shorts, white T, white socks, black Nikes. She came of her room then headed to the kitchen.

As soon as she walked in she took a whiff and said, "That smells awesome, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Alcide laughed and set her plate down and a glass of orange juice. Sookie walked over kissed Alcide then went over and sat down. Alcide headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Once Sookie was done eating she cleaned off the table and did the dishes in the sink. Alcide came out of the bathroom and Sookie put the hand towel on the counter. Alcide walked over, put his arms around Sookie and said, "I might just keep you around."

Sookie and Alcide kissed then he grabbed his keys and the two walked out of the house. The two got to Alcide's van and he opened the door for Sookie and she got in. Just as he was walking around to the driver's side he saw Debbie walking up.

Alcide let out a growl and said, "What the fuck are you doing here Debbie? You left and went and fucked Marcus. Let's not forget you're addiction to V, you're hopped up on it now."

Debbie rolled her eyes and said, "I love you Alcide, Marcus was nothing. I can stop the V, just take me back."

Just then Sookie got out of the van, walked around and stood next to Alcide. Debbie growled at Sookie then said, "You're taking up with Blonde Bitch Barbie Alcide?"

Sookie laughed and said, " Better to be a Blonde Bitch than a Red Headed Slut Addict Barbie."

Debbie let out a growl then went for Sookie. Little did she know Alcide grabbed her by the throat, threw her on the ground and said, "Debbie Pelt, I abjure you, I see you no longer, I hunt with you no longer and I share flesh with you no longer."

Debbie just started crying then Alcide took Sookie's hand and the two got in and Alcide drove off. 45 minutes later they pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot and Alcide shut off the van. Alcide got out and walked over and opened Sookie's door and helped her out. Alcide grabbed Sookie's hand and the two walked into Merlotte's.

It was Noon and the place was relatively busy, it was lunch hour and most people were here. Sookie kissed Alcide and he said, "What time you get off?" Sookie smiled and said, "Around 5, you going to come and pick me up."

Alcide then said, "Yeah I'll pick you up. Mind if I stay at your place till you get off?"

Sookie pulled her house key out of her pocket and handed it to Alcide. Sookie gave him one more quick kiss, headed into the office and stuck her purse in one of the empty drawer. Sookie grabbed an Apron, and put it on then she came out and got right to work.

Sookie was happy it was pretty busy she was doing refills, taking care of empty tables, taking orders and the time just seemed to be flying by. About 2:00 the place started emptying out; everyone was heading back to work. Sookie walked over to the bar and started drying off glasses and putting them up when Sam came over and said, "So, are you and Alcide together now?"

Sookie smile and said, "Yes me and Alcide are together now. One problem though Alcide's ex is bat shit crazy and she's got it out for me, especially since she smelled me on Alcide."

Sam rolled his eyes, laughed and said, "Sook. Little too much info. Don't worry about Debbie, Alcide's done with her."

Sookie rolled her eyes and went to go check on the only two tables she had and her phone rang. She snuck in the bathroom, answered it and said, "Hello."

A Male voice said, "Hey Cher." Sookie grinned, she knew who it was. Sookie then said, "What's going on good looking."

Alcide then said, "Wanted to let you know I fixed the loose wood on the stairs, Got a new shower head for the bathrooms."

Sookie laughed and said, "I think I might keep you around if not for a handyman sure as hell for the sex."

Alcide busted out laughing and said, " I'll see you soon Cher" and the hung up.

Sookie put her phone in her pocket and came out of the bathroom, looked at the clock and it said 4:00. Sookie knew it wasn't going to get busy for another hour. Also she only had one more hour till she could see Alcide. Sookie got back out there and started taking care of her section of the bar, taking orders, refilling drinks clearing tables. She even took it upon herself to clean the bathrooms and wipe down the bar.

Sookie was busy drying glasses and putting them up when Alcide walked in the bar. He was wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of denim jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie looked up, saw Alcide and licked her lips. Alcide walked across to the bar and sat down on one of the stools in front of Sookie. Sookie leaned over and kissed Alcide. Alcide smiled and she looked at the clock and it was only 4:30. She smiled and said, "Still got another 30 minutes. Arlene is supposed to be taking over my section."

Sam was at the bar looking over the Alcohol Inventory. He looked around and less than 10 people were in the bar. He looked at Sookie and said, "Go ahead and get out of here Sook. The place won't be getting busy till Arlene gets here."

Sookie went over gave Sam a hug then headed into the office, took off her apron, grabbed her purse and came out of the office. She walked out and Alcide stood up then the two walked out of Merlotte's. The two got in the van and headed to Sookie's farmhouse.

Alcide pulled into the back of the house and the two got out went up the stairs to the back door and they realized the back door was opened. Alcide instantly tensed up and went into protector mode. Alcide went inside to look and sniff around. Sookie waited outside for a couple minutes then slowly went into the dark kitchen. Sookie turned on the kitchen light turned around and there stood Debbie. Debbie instantly tackled Sookie to the ground. Debbie was sitting on her stomach and started punching her in the face. Debbie got 3 good punches in before Sookie used her feet and threw her off. Debbie landed up against the fridge with a thud.

Sookie and Debbie both got up at the same time and went after each other. Sookie grabbed Debbie by the hair and started punching Debbie in the abdomen with her free hand. Sookie got a couple punches in before Debbie kneed her in stomach and Sookie Collapsed to the floor. Debbie then put her hands around Sookie neck and started choking her. Just as Sookie was about to go unconscious, Alcide grabbed Debbie by the hair and dragged her outside. A minute later Sookie came storming out of the house, down the stairs with a shot gun. Sookie shoved it up against Debbie's neck and said, "Give me one fucking reason not to blow your fucking head off Bitch?"

Debbie just glared at Sookie then Sookie moved the shot gun away from her and shot. Sookie sneered at her and said, "Come back, Next time I won't fucking miss blowing your head off bitch."

Sookie stepped back next to Alcide and Debbie jumped up and ran off into the woods. Alcide and Sookie went into the house.

JUNE

The First Week

Alcide decided to move in with Sookie for a couple weeks since Debbie broke in and tried to kill Sookie. Alcide was able to get some business in Bon Temps so he wouldn't have to travel back and forth from Shreveport. I might as well have phoned in to Merlotte's that week. Oh, sure, I went through all the motions of taking orders and carrying them to the right tables, refilling pitchers of beer, popping my tips in the tip jar, wiping up spills. But I didn't have any sparkle, any joy, in my work.

JUNE

The Second Week

Alcide was still living with Sookie and Debbie didn't make another appearance so that was a good thing. Alcide was still doing his business from Bon Temps. One night Merlotte's had just closed for the night and Sookie passed out on the floor and hit her head. Sam was at her side in a blink of an eye and he called Alcide. Alcide showed up at Merlotte's and Sam had her sitting in a chair. Alcide thanked Sam then picked Sookie up and carried her out and got her home.

JUNE

The Third Week

Sookie's mood took a turn for the bitchy when she found out that Arlene decided to take a week off. Most of the time she wouldn't care but she was sick with the flu. So she was sick and she had to work so she didn't leave Sam in a bind. Everynight she came home she fell asleep at the dinner table and Alcide had to carry her to bed. Alcide was going to say something to Sook about working too hard but he knew it wouldn't be any good. Sook was independent and could handle it.

JUNE

The Last Week

Sookie was still sick with the flu but now she was throwing up. She passed out again at Merlotte's and wasn't getting much sleep. Sookie's mood hadn't improved any either. Sookie woke up as usual and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Alcide got up when he heard Sookie in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and said," Sook, are you ok?"

Sookie sighed and said, "Oh of course I love waking up to throw up on and off all day long and let's not forget being exhausted. Not to mention I still have the damn flu and I'm passing out at work."

Sookie cleaned her mouth, brushed her teeth then came out of the bathroom. Sookie looked at Alcide and he said, "You're not going to work for a couple of days."

Sookie's eyes got big and Alcide gave her this serious look and he said, "Sookie Stackhouse you're going to end up in the hospital. Sam has been working you too hard. You need time to rest and get better. Don't worry about the money, I can help."

Sookie stood on her toes and kissed Alcide and said, "Fine, I'll take a couple days to rest and get rid of this flu.'

Alcide got Sookie back in bed, covered her up and kissed her head. As soon as Sookie closed her eyes she was out. Alcide left the room and went downstairs. Alcide picked up the phone and dialed Merlotte's number. Same picked up the phone and said, " Merlotte's bar and grill, Sam Merlotte."

Alcide said "Sam, its Alcide. Sookie won't be coming in for a couple of days. She's still got the flu and she's not getting any sleep. I got her back in bed and back to sleep."

Sam then said, "No problem Alcide, I'll make sure her shifts are covered. Just make sure she stays in bed and gets better. I'll make sure to bring her some food from here "and the two hung up the phone.

Alcide headed back upstairs, threw some cloths on and his shoes. He walked over to where Sookie was laying, he bent over kissed her then said, " I got to go do a couple estimates on some jobs. I'll have my phone if you need me. Sam's going to bring you some food, Stay in this bed and rest."

Sookie barley opened her eyes and said, "You better be glad I don't have any energy to fight Alcide Herveaux."


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie barley opened her eyes and said, "You better be glad I don't have any energy to fight Alcide Herveaux." Alcide laughed then bent over, kissed her on the forehead. Sookie closed her eyes. Alcide waited for Sookie's breathing to become rhythmic then walked over and stood against the door frame and watched her sleep for a good 5 minutes.

Alcide then came downstairs, grabbed his keys then headed out the door. Sookie woke up to her stomach growling. Sookie got out of bed, came downstairs and was about to head into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Sookie instantly tensed up but then relaxed then she headed over to the door. Sookie opened the door and Sam was standing there with a bag in each hand.

Sam smiled and said, " Hope your hungry, got some of your favorites."

Sookie smiled and moved aside and Sam walked in the house and headed for the kitchen then Sookie followed. When she got to the kitchen Same had a chair pulled out and he said, "Sit your butt down, I'll bring the food to the table."

Sookie rolled her eyes but went over and sat down and said, "Sam Merlotte you better be glad that you have food or you would've gotten an ear full from me."

Sam laughed and proceeded to take the food out of the bags and bring it to the table. Sam set plastic foam plate in front of Sookie and took off the tin foil and said, " Laf made this for you, He said he knows what his hooker likes."

Sam and Sookie both giggled and looked at the tray and it had a Hamburger and French fries. Sookie didn't hesitate she started scarfing the food down. 10 minutes later she her tray was empty. Sam smiled then took her tray and set down a container of fried pickles and Sookie started snacking on them then the phone rang. Sookie growled then got up, went over picked up the phone and said, "Stackhouse residence."

Alcide laughed then said, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Sookie smiled and said, "Sam is here and he brought me food. I am in fried Food heaven. When are you getting home?"

Alcide then said, "Glad Sam is making sure you're eating. I'm still going to be a little bit, this one estimate is taking a while. I'm just calling checking on you, make sure to get your butt back in bed" and the two hung up the phone.

Sookie headed back over to the table and sat down. Sam walked over and set a plate down in front of her and Sam said, "Double Chocolate Cake from Arlene."

Sookie grinned and scarfed that down and Sam brought a glass of milk over and she drank that. Sam took care of Sookie's dishes and said, "Alright missy get your butt back in that bed."

Sookie stood up, glared at Sam and he said, "Don't make me call Alcide Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie groaned and said, "That's just dirty Sam Merlotte."

Sam pointed to the stairs and stared at Sookie with this glare that said you better do what the hell I say. Sookie moaned then headed to the stairs with Sam right on her heels. Sookie took her time walking up the stairs and Sam was right behind her. Sookie walked into her room and Sam stopped at the door.

Sookie walked over to the bed, got in it, covered up and said, "Alright Merlotte, you can leave. I'm back in bed and I have have a full stomach."

Sam laughed and said, "Got my orders from Alcide to stay until you're back asleep. I know better than to piss off a werewolf."

Sam left the door cracked and waited by the stairs. He figured he would have to get comfy but Sookie fell back asleep within 10 minutes.

Sam came down the stairs and before he left he locked the door and make sure it was shut. A couple hours later Sookie awoke to a thud and then glass shattering. Sookie got out of bed, came out of her room then headed downstairs. When she got to the last step she noticed the front door was wide open and the door frame looked like it had been kicked in.

Sookie quickly went over to the phone and tried to t dial Alcide's number but the phone was dead. Sookie then decided to tip toe back up the stairs. She was about halfway up the stairs when something hit her in the back of the head and everything went blank….


	7. Chapter 7

All of a sudden ice cold water hit her body and it made her scream and open her eyes. It took her a minute but she realized she was in her basement, chained to a pipe hanging from the ceiling. Sookie then saw Debbie grinning from ear to ear with a knife in her hand. Debbie then said, " Paybacks a bitch barmaid."

Sookie coughed then said, "Debbie you must be a fucking idiot. Alcide is going to find out what you have done and there's going to be nowhere to hide Bitch."

Debbie walked up to Sookie, took the knife and made a shallow cut across Sookie's stomach and made her scream. Blood started seeping through Sookie's t-shirt. Sookie glared at Debbie and said, ' You just signed your own death you stupid bitch. If Jason don't kill you, Alcide sure the fuck will."

That pissed Debbie off even more so she took the knife and made another shallow cut on the above the other one and laughed while she did it. Sookie couldn't help but start crying and that made Debbie giddy.

Sookie knew that Debbie was crazy but she just had to hold out hope that someone came by before Debbie killed her. Sookie could try only one thing she could think of to try and stall Debbie. Sookie took a deep breath then said, "You want Alcide, fine you can have him. Let me call him and I'll tell him it's over and to go back with you."

Debbie laughed and said, " All I wanted was Alcide and then you had to take him from me" then she punched Sookie in the eye.

Just then the house phone starting ringing and Sookie was praying it was Alcide. Just then Debbie heard someone upstairs. Sookie was praying to god it was someone that could help her. The male voice yelled. " SOOK, YOU HOME?"

It took Sookie only a minute to realize this was her only chance to scream with all her will and make sure her brother heard her. Debbie was holding the knife an inch away from her lower abdomen. Sookie was just about to rethink screaming but this was her only chance. Sookie took a breath, mouth fuck you to Debbie then screamed, " JASON, IN THE BASEMENT HELP ME."

In an instant Debbie plunged the knife in Sookie's abdomen and it made Sookie scream then burst into tears. Just then the Basement door opened and Jason came rushing down just as Debbie was pulling the knife from Sookie's abdomen. Jason saw his sister chained up, beaten and bleeding. That sent Jason over to the edge and he glared at Debbie and said, " You red headed bitch, you're fucking dead."

Jason then ran towards Debbie, like he was on speed. He tackled Debbie and slammed her on the ground. Debbie dropped the knife on her way to the ground and Jason landed on top of her. Jason and Debbie started trading punches back and forth. After the third punch Debbie was unconscious. Jason jumped up and rushed over to his sister.

Jason immediately lifted Sookie's t-shirt and saw the two shallow long cuts and then the stab wound. Jason then was trying to find a way to get his sister down and realized it was handcuffs attached to a chain. Jason rushed over to the still Debbie and started checking her pockets. Jason found the key and was standing up when Debbie woke up and knocked Jason on the ground and knocked the keys out of his hand. Debbie was now on top of Jason punching him in the stomach and the face. All of a sudden Debbie froze on top of Jason. Just then Alcide came rushing down the basement stairs.

Alcide was beyond pissed as he saw his woman hanging beaten and bleeding. Alcide in what seemed like a blink of an eye had Debbie off of Jason and by the throat in the air. Jason jumped up, grabbed the keys that were a few feet from him and rushed over and got Sookie free from the handcuffs. Jason laid Sookie on the basement floor.

Sookie already was feeling really weak and she started shaking and coughing. Alcide threw Debbie across the basement then rushed over to Sookie's side. Alcide gentle as possible picked Sookie up and him and Jason headed upstairs and laid her on the couch. Jason went and grabbed a blanket while Alcide lifted Sookie's blood soaked shirt up and checked out her wounds. The two shallow cuts didn't look that bad but the stab wound was worse. Alcide took his shirt off and put pressure on the wound which made Sookie scream out.

Jason came rushing back in the living room with the blanket and said, " Where the hell are the EMT's. She's not going to last much longer."

Jason with Alcide's help wrapped Sookie up in the blanket. Sookie looked at Alcide and said, " I want you to keep the house, I love you."

Alcide bent down, kissed Sookie and said, " Don't start saying good-bye to me, your not going anywhere. Just hang on, the EMT's are pulling up."

Alcide picked Sookie up and rushed her our the front door, down the steps and to the Ambulance before everything went black...

All of a sudden it was like Sookie was standing next to her body in the Ambulance. The machine was going crazy and the EMT said, "We're losing her."

As the EMT began chest compressions, Alcide fell to his knees, took Sookie's hand and said, " Don't you dare leave me Stackhouse."

Sookie couldn't help but want to cry for casuing Alcide pain. Then Sookie saw a bright light coming from behind her so she turned around and her grandmother was standing there smiling. Adele held out her hand and said, " Come My Sookie, the time for pain has ended."

Sookie was just about to take her hand but she turned her head back and saw Alcide crying. Sookie then looked at her grandma and said, " Gran, I don't wanna leave Alcide, I love him with all I am."

Adele put her hand on her grandaughter's cheek and said, " My Sookie, for the moment you have a choice. Make it before it's too late."

Sookie looked back and saw Alcide and decided then and there that she wasn't going to to let go. She was a Stackhouse woman after all, and she was stubborn as hell. In an instant she was back in her body and she could barley hear the EMT said, " Got a pulse, it's weak but she's still with us" and everything went dark and silent...


	8. Authors Note

I promise I haven't forgotten about this story! I wrote the story one way but then as I was reading it I found myself wondering how could that happen on one thing..

For those of you who read so far Sookie is pregnant but with her getting attacked and tortured by Debbie left me wondering with Sookie's injuries if I should let the baby survive?

I also had to rewrite a few chapters to try and make the story go along with how I was writing it.

I ONLY get up to the library one or twice a week at the most with my husband's work schedule... PLEASE try and bear with me, I am WORKING to get this story done!


	9. Chapter 9

(SPOV)

I barley opened my eyes and realize I'm in a hospital room. I try and move but my whole body hurts and I feel like I'm pinned down. I slowly turn my head and realize that Alcide is lying next to me with his hand across the lower half of my body.

I try and move my right arm but it's pinned by Alcide's body. I try and move my left arm and I get it a couple inches off the bed and it falls back down. Alright what the hell is going on, I'm in the hospital and something is wrong with my damn arm. I'm more than a little annoyed at this point so I said, "Alcide, wake up."

Alcide opened his eyes and noticed I was awake. He quickly sat up, looked at me and smiled. He then pressed the nurses call button. Not even a minute later a nurse walked in and Alcide said, "She's awake."

The nurse walked over, looked at Sookie and said, "My name is Anna, you're in the hospital in Clarice Mrs. Herveaux."

Just then a man in a white coat walked into the room. He walked over to the bed, looked at me and said, " My name is Dr. King, I'll be back to talk to you later today. I'm sure you have a lot of questions" and he and the nurse left the room.

Alcide brought me over a cup of water and I drank it all. My voice was scratchy and itchy but I was able to whisper to Alcide, "What the hell happened to me? I remember Debbie having me in my basement chained up. Last thing I remember is Jason taking Debbie down then everything went black."

Alcide sat down beside me, took my hand and said "I got down in the basement just as Jason was trying to get the keys to get you down. I held Debbie back so your brother could free you and lay you on the concrete. Me and Jason got you upstairs. We almost lost you twice in the ambulance on the way here. When we got you here, you flat lined again so they rushed you into surgery. You came out and everything seemed fine but then you started seizing and that ripped your stitches open. They had to rush you back to surgery. They were closing you up when you flat lined again and you slipped into a comma. You've been in the comma for about 4 months."

Well talk about your soap opera story. I can't believe I've been out of it for 4 months. I wasn't angry just a little shocked and overwhelmed with what Alcide just told me. My voice was still scratchy when I said, "What about my job, the house and Jason? What happened to Debbie?"

Alcide kissed my forehead and said, "Don't worry about your job; Sam's holding it for you. Sam, Luna, Tara, Laf, Jesus, Eric, and Pam have been by to see you. Jason's been keeping up with the house. Debbie won't be bothering you or me again."

All of a sudden Alcide just broke down and started sobbing. It broke my heart to see Alcide sobbing; I'm not used to seeing him like that. Alcide looked at me and was about to say something when the hospital door opened and the Doctor walked back in.

Dr. King walked over to my bed and said, "You've been through an oral deal Sookie. We have been giving you fluids so you didn't get dehydrated. We've also been feeding you through an IV to make sure you're nourished. Before you woke up we took you to get a MRI and looks like your healed up. It's going to take time to walk; you've been in a bed for 4 months. Your muscles are going to have to relearn how to work again. We're going to set you up with a physical therapist 3 times a week for a month to start with. Also we'll have a therapist come and talk to you."

I looked at Alcide then Dr. King and said"Ok one of you better tell me what the hell is going on here that I have no clue about? What the hell am I missing?"

Dr. King looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Alcide face was in shock. Alcide stood up and left the room and Dr. King then said, "Sookie. When you came into the ER you were pregnant, almost 3 months. We tried to do all we could but the stab wound in your lower abdomen ruptured the placenta. I am so sorry the baby didn't survive."

I went from shock to anger to crying in a matter of seconds. I was pregnant and I lost the baby. My life really had turned into a soap opera. I screamed and told the nurse Anna and the Doctor "GET THE HELL OUT NOW" and the two left the room immediately.

In that instant I totally forgot I had been basically bedridden for 4 months. I pulled the covers off of me and tried to get out of bed. Thank god the bed wasn't raised up; I fell off and landed on my face. I curled up in the fetal position and just started blubbering and sobbing.

Alcide walked into the room, saw me on the floor and rushed over to me. He got on the floor picked me up and pulled me on his lap. He put his arms around me and let me cry myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and Alcide had put me back in bed and he was lying with his arms around me. I looked at Alcide and he smiled at me. I looked into his hazel eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Alcide, I'm sorry you had to deal with this on your own. I'm sorry I lost our baby."


	10. Chapter 10

Alcide gently kissed me on the forehead then said, "It's not your fault that you lost our baby, it's Debbie's and she's paid for it. What hurt me most was having you find out about the baby."

Honestly inside my head I was yelling, screaming and swearing. I was wondering why the hell this had to happen to me. I mean I wake find out I've been in a comma, Oh yeah the cherry on top I was pregnant and I lost the baby.

Alcide looked at me and said, "Sookie you don't know how guilty and sorry I am for you losing the baby. If it wasn't for Debbie you'd still be pregnant."

I put both my hands on his cheeks and said, "Alcide Herveaux you listen to me. As easy as it would be to blame you for what happened I'm not going to. We both knew Debbie was a few fries short of a happy meal. I love you and we'll get through this."

Alcide put his arms around me and as bad as I felt, having Alcide hold me made a difference. I took a couple deep breaths so I wouldn't start crying again and I said, "I think we should get something and put Baby Herveaux on it."

The hospital door opened and a nurse walked in and over to the bed. She smiled and said, "Dr. King told me to go ahead and unhook all the machines and take the IV out. Also we want to try to get your muscles working. I'm going to show Alcide what to do so he can work with you."

The nurse unhooked the monitors and took out the IV. Then the nurse walked over to end of the bed and she began slowly working each one of my legs. She worked on each one about 10 minutes when I started crying again and she stopped and left.

Alcide immediately got back on the bed and gently pulled me to his side and just let me cry. He was kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair. We wound up both falling asleep.

The next morning I opened my eyes and Alcide was gone. I turned my head and Sam was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked at me, smiled and said, "Alcide will be back in a couple of hours, He needed to go home, shower and get some sleep. I offered to come up here and sit with you. How are you doing?"

Sam pushed the button and lifted the back of the bed up then he helped me sit up. I sighed said, "Wondering why the hell all this shit had to happen to me."

Sam got up, sat down on the bed next to me, put his arm around me and said, "Sook, I know right now you feel like everything is against you but time will heal all. Once you're walking and back home then you and Alcide can grieve and maybe try again."

I couldn't stop myself from crying again when I actually thought about getting pregnant again. I don't think it was actually about me getting pregnant it was the thought that I was trying to replace something I'd lost.

The next couple weeks were difficult to say the least. My mood would change day to day poor Alcide didn't know which Sookie he would have to deal with. I wasn't really eating or wanting to work on my physical therapy. I would just sit in the wheelchair by the window and cry

Alcide was trying to be there for me but my guilt over losing the baby was stopping me from letting him be anywhere near me. It got so bad that I refused visitors for almost a month. Then one afternoon Eric came to visit, he glamored Anna the nurse and walked into my room. Eric walked over, sat on the bed and said, "You, me, wild sex right now."

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing the look on Eric's face was so serious. My laughing quickly turned into sobbing. Eric surprised me by getting on the bed and just holding me. I looked up at Eric and said, "I blame myself for what happened to the baby. I don't want Alcide to have to see me like this."

Eric then said, "Alcide is blaming himself for you losing the baby and you winding up in a comma. Quit shutting out the people who are trying to be there for you. Especially Alcide, he barley left your side in 4 months."

Eric kissed my forehead, grinned and said, "I can see right through that hospital gown and I got to say nice rack."

I appreciated Eric trying to lighten the mood even though we were having a serious talk. I popped Eric on the chest then said, "Thanks Northman."

Eric got up, winked at me then left the room. The next day I told the nurse that I wanted visitors. I was working with my Physical Therapist Rene when Alcide came walking in. Oh my god let me just say I was so happy to see him I started crying. Rene left and Alcide came over, sat on the bed and I said, "Herveaux I'm sorry for cutting you out. I feel guilty about me losing our baby and I couldn't deal with it. I talked to Eric and he made me see I was being selfish."

Alcide smiled and said, "Glad Northman was able to get some sense into that thick Stackhouse skull."

Alcide also brought a ceramic cross with the baby's name on it Baby Herveaux. It also had the date when we lost him. From that day on that cross was my kick in the ass. On days when I woke up crying and wanting to do nothing but sit in my bed that cross gave me the strength to work my ass off.

3 months of working on stretching my muscles now started the learning how to stand and to walk. The first week was pure hell and I wanted to tell Rene to go to hell but he pushed me and didn't take my shit. The next week was hard but between my physical therapist and Alcide both pushing me I got through it.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by like it was nothing. Dr. King came in Sunday with discharge papers. After Alcide signed then Dr. King said, "I'm still going to have the physical therapist come to the house to work with you every day. Also you're going to have to hire a nurse for Sookie, she doesn't need to left alone."

Alcide could see the look on my face as Dr. King left the room. I wasn't exactly overjoyed about hiring a nurse to take care of me but I was glad I was getting out of the hospital.

Alcide had all my stuff packed in less than 10 minutes but I have nothing to go home in. Little did I know that Alcide made a call and Sam and Luna showed up 20 minutes later and Luna came prepared?

While Sam and Alcide started taking the bags down to the car, Luna helped me get dressed, brush my hair and put on a little make-up. When the guys came back in the room Luna was done. I gave her a huge hug then her and Sam left. Alcide got me in the wheelchair and we left the hospital and got to his truck.


	11. Chapter 11

Alcide put me in the truck, threw the wheelchair into the back then got in and we headed to Bon Temps. An hour later Alcide was pulled to the back of the house. The truck shut off and Sam, Luna, Jason, Jessica, Laf, Jesus even Pam and Eric came rushing out of the house. Jason, Eric and Sam were bringing the bags in the house.

The next moment the door opened and Jesus showed up with a smile for Sookie. Jesus lifted her up and carried her through the back door. As he was carrying her she saw a ramp was built, there was food ready in the kitchen and the house looked cleaned. Jesus set me on the couch.

Alcide sat down beside Sookie and said, "Sam and Jason built the ramp for the wheelchair. Laf and Jesus cooked all the food. Luna cleaned and I'm not sure what Pam, Eric or Jessica did."

Pam was leaning on a chair, scoffed and said, "Me and Jessica went shopping. We cleaned out the Old Navy store, since Sookie's cloths taste is a million miles away from mine."

Eric grinned and said "I already tried to volunteer to be your nurse Sookie at least until till your back on your feet but Alcide almost ripped my throat out. Don't think Alcide like the idea of me seeing you naked or bathing you very appealing."

Alcide let a low growl out of his chest and Sookie couldn't help but laugh. Sookie smiled and said, "Thank you each and every one of you for your help. I'm just glad to be home."

Pam, Jessica and Eric left they had to get the Fangtasia. Laf, Jesus, Sam, Luna and Jason all hung around ate and cleaned up before taking off.

Each one gave Sookie a hug and a kiss. Jesus being the last one, kissed Sookie's cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning" and everyone left. Alcide picked Sookie up and carried her upstairs and into the bathroom. Alcide started the warm bath water and started to undress Sookie.

As soon as Alcide took Sookie's shirt off, she caught a glimpse of the scars in the mirror then started to cry. Alcide wrapped his arms around Sookie and just let her cry.

Once the water was done he got the two of them into the tub. Sookie had her back against Alcide's chest. As soon as Alcide wrapped his arms around Sookie she felt safe, like no one could hurt her.

Sookie laid her head back against Alcide's chest then asked, "How did our baby die Alcide? I know it's not going to help but I need to understand what happened."

Alcide took a deep breath then said, "The two long shallow cuts weren't bad but they needed stitches. When they took you back to surgery that's when they discovered you were pregnant and that the baby didn't make it."When Debbie stabbed you in your lower abdomen that ruptured the placenta and the baby suffocated. You also lost a lot of blood and they gave you a transfusion.

A/N – I know some of you are probably swearing at me for the short chapter but I wanted the Flashback to be an entire chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far !


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a flashback, it has already happened but I thought it would be cool to tell it from Alcide's POV. The two of them are in the tub while this chapter is being told. I also thought some of you might wanna know what happened. ALSO I never OFFICALLY said what happened to Debbie Pelt. Personally I hated the Debbie Pelt character and was happy to be able to get rid of her how I wanted…

Enjoy

(Flashback) Alcide's POV

When the Ambulance arrived at the hospital they rushed you in and to the OR. A nurse came over and asked me if you were Allergic to anything or if you had any medical problems or conditions I should know about. Thank god Jason followed in his truck; I didn't have a clue I was in shock. Once the nurse rushed off Jason called Jessica, Sam, Luna, Laf, Jesus and Eric and told them about you being rushed to the hospital.

They all rushed up to the hospital and Jessica brought coffee for me and Luna made a sandwich for me. I refused to eat but I did take the coffee. Jason and me started a yelling match about me not eating. He called me a selfish asshole and I called him a dumb redneck.

It ended with Jessica calming the both of us down and me giving in and eating the damn sandwich.

We were all sitting in the waiting room what seemed like hours and hours. Nurses and Doctors were coming and going from the ER. At midnight Dr. King finally came out and my heart was in my throat. Everyone stood up and Dr. King walked over and said, "Sookie Stackhouse?"

I immediately said, "I'm her boyfriend and the rest of the people are her family. Is she okay?"

Dr. King then said, "Did you or anyone know that Sookie was pregnant?"

I immediately said no, Sookie's would've told me if she was. She had been fighting the flu for a week or two."

I looked around at our friends and as I read each of their faces none of them had a clue that you were pregnant. Luna and Jessica were crying consoling each other. Lafayette was crying on Jesus shoulder. Jason looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Eric got up and left.

Dr. King then told me that you were almost 3 months pregnant and that you might not have realized it. Then he said, that when Debbie stabbed you in the lower abdomen that ruptured the placenta and that's why the baby didn't make it. He also told me he had to give you a blood transfusion because you lost so much blood. He moved you to the ICU and was going to keep a close eye on you. A nurse would come back and get me so I could see you.

I collapsed to the ground and cried like a baby for about 10 minutes then I sent everyone home and I waited till a nurse came and took me to your room. I got up on the bed and laid beside you and fell asleep.

I woke up to the machines going haywire and you were convulsing. Dr. King rushed in and said, you were having a seizure and you ripped your stitches open. They rushed you back to the OR and I called Jason and told him that you needed to go back to the OR.

Jason and Jessica showed back up with coffee and it was 5:00 in the morning. When Dr. King came back out it was 8:00am and he said that you flat lined and they had to intubate you. Also you slipped into a comma because of the trauma your body suffered.

Jason called everyone and in less than an hour the waiting room had, Sam, Luna, Lafayette, Jesus and Eric in it. My rage kicked in like instinct and I stormed out of the hospital. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed The Pack Master Trey Dawson. I demanded that Debbie be brought to the pack for what she did. I filled Trey in about you being pregnant and that sealed it. He said the meeting was planned for an hour on your property.

After I got off the phone with Trey I headed back into the hospital and Eric had come back. I pulled Eric to the side and told him I needed to take care of something and he offered to stay at the hospital and to call me if anything else happened. I couldn't just sit up at the hospital and miss Debbie being dealt with.

I raced to your house and people were still showing up and I saw Debbie in the middle of a circle people were making around her. She looked like shit and grinned from ear to ear. I stormed my way through the people and stood in front of Debbie. She was on her knees and she looked at me when I approached her. I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

I looked in her eyes and told her that the answer to this question wasn't going to save her ass. I then asked her if she knew you were pregnant when she did what she did. Debbie's face went from shock, to horror, then to guilt.

Debbie started sobbing while saying, "Sookie took you away from me, and I just wanted you to give me another chance. I didn't know she was pregnant, I just wanted to punish her for you abjuring me."

I let out a growl from deep in my chest and said, "Debbie you lost me when you got addicted to V and you slept with the old pack master Marcus. Sookie's going to make it and we're going to have another baby and you won't be around to do anything about it"

I dropped Debbie on the ground and she landed on her back. I walked over to Trey and just nodded my head. Trey howled then everyone but Debbie turned. The pack ripped Debbie apart as I was walking away. I got in my truck and headed back to the hospital.

I entered the waiting room and Eric was there sitting messing with his phone. Eric stood up and told me that everyone went home and got some sleep. Also he made sure they moved you to a private room and he was taking care of the hospital bill.

The wolf in me wanted to rip his head off just for good measure but the man who hadn't slept but a couple hours sucked it up and just said Thank you. Eric showed me your room then left. I walked over to your bed, laid down and instantly fell asleep.

(End of Flashback)

A/N – As I'm reading this chapter I'm hoping it meshes well with how I have the story going so far. ENJOY !


	13. Chapter 13

(SPOV)

The first week of me being home I did nothing but cry and sleep. Jason came by every night after work to check on me but I didn't want to see anybody. Even Sam, Jesus and Jessica stopped by but Alcide told them that I wasn't up to visitors. Alcide brought me up food every night but I didn't touch it. Not to mention I had nightmares about the baby so I woke up crying and shaking. Alcide was there to hold me and tell me it was just a bad dream and that he loved me.

The beginning of the second week of me being home I was still in my room sleeping but I didn't pick at the food that Alcide brought up to me. I was still having nightmares about the baby but Alcide was there to calm me down and hold me.

I still didn't want to see anyone but Jason still stopped by every night after work to check on me. Also Sam, Jesus, Laf and Jessica stopped by to check on me.

The third week Jesus showed up Monday before Alcide went to work and I was lying in my bed while Alcide was telling Jesus I still hadn't been out of my room and I didn't want to see anyone. I was eating a little bit and that gave him hope that I was getting better. Alcide also told Jesus about me having nightmares about the baby. Jesus could tell Alcide was worried so in his reassuring tone he told him that I just needed time. It was a good sign that I was eating a little. After Alcide left Jesus came up the stairs and into my room. He pulled the covers off of me and said, "Time to get out of bed Sookie Stackhouse, you've been in this room for 2 weeks. Time to reenter the land of the living."

I just lied there but what I didn't expect if for Jesus to pick me up and take me to the bathroom. He stripped me down and put me in the tub and turned on the warm water. I looked at him and said, "Jesus what the hell?"

Jesus poured water over my head and said, "You stink so I'm giving you a bath. Everyone knows you're grieving but you can't become a hermit. You need some tough love. I'm going to be here every day to drag you out of bed if need by and get you back to your old self."

A month went by and Jesus was still coming over every day but I was choosing to get out of bed and showering and eating and I even had a visit with my brother and Sam. Apparently the tough love from Jesus was exactly what I needed. The nightmares had stopped which made me happy.

Me and Alcide even talked about in a year or so trying to have another baby.

February-

My Physical therapist Rene Lanier showed up and he began working with me with stretching my legs. He also showed Alcide and Jesus so they could work with me since he was only working with me three times a week.

March-

Rene was really impressed about how much I was wanting to work out. But all that went to shit when Sam and Luna decided to show up one night. Apparently they told Alcide and he said that they should come back another time. Sam and Luna weren't going away so they came in and I was lying on the couch. Sam and Luna walked over and they were so excited I could tell. Luna told me that she was pregnant. Of course I was happy for the two of them but my face said otherwise. I burst into tears.

April-

I was back in my room, shutting everyone out again. Jesus had to dragged me back out of bed and gave me tough love. Alcide could've hauled ass but he was still as understanding and supportive as usual. The last week of the month I was back to working with my Physical Therapist Rene.

Three months had passed like it was nothing. I was able to stand up on my own without falling over but taking steps was hard. Jason, Jesus and Alcide worked with me. Luna and Sam even stopped by to visit.

Another three months passed and I was taking a couple steps on my own and walking was going slowly. Rene was working with me by using a walker to walk. Jason and Alcide got together and decided to grill out. Alcide and Jason invited, Sam and Luna, Jessica, Jesus and Lafayette. It was nice but having everyone having to wait on me and carry me was getting on my nerves.

Before I knew it the year was over with and I still wasn't at 100%. I mean Rene and Alcide were really happy about how much progress I was making but I wanted to be back to being independent. I was still using the walker to help me but I was happy I was able to sit on my porch swing and enjoy the night's breeze.

Two months into the New Year I was back to my old self. I was so happy; I took the walker down to the trash. As soon as I got back inside I called Alcide and made sure he wasn't working late. Good news is he was on his way home. As soon as Alcide got home we sat down and really talked about me getting pregnant and having another baby.

Of course I was scared as hell but Alcide took my hand and told me that there was no rush but if I was sure we could start trying again. Of course I was sure so we headed upstairs and had the best sex ever. I mean honestly we hadn't had sex in over a year. Sex with Alcide was never boring or did it end quick. There was fireworks and rockets' red glare. The both of us fell asleep happy and in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks went by and I was more than ready to go back to work. My first night back Sam threw me a welcome back party, it was really sweet. It felt really good to have my life back to normal.

A month went by and me and Alcide were working and doing well. Two weeks into the month I thought I might have been pregnant both me and Alcide we over the moon. I took a test and it was negative that was hard for me. Alcide held me while I cried, I felt like I got my hopes up for nothing.

Another month went by and we were having sex all the time. Trust me sex wasn't a chore or boring, Alcide still turned me beat red every time I looked at him. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Sam called and told us Luna gave birth to a baby boy. Both Luna and baby Merlotte were doing great.

A few months went by and I still wasn't pregnant. As hard as I was trying I was starting to get frustrated and depressed. When Alcide got home we both went and sat down on the swing and we talked. Alcide could see that me getting pregnant was very important to me. Alcide looked at me and suggested that we take a break from trying to have a baby.

That pissed me off something fierce, I sneered at Alcide and said, "You don't think I can get pregnant can you? I know it's been a couple months but please don't give up on me."

Alcide kissed my forehead and said, "I'm not giving up Sook, we need to go see a doctor maybe there is something we can do. We've got an apt tomorrow morning in Shreveport."

That instantly made me feel better. The two of us went into the house and went to bed. Both of us woke up in the morning, took a shower and headed to Shreveport. We got to the apt 30 minutes early.

Both of us waiting impatiently in the waiting room and we both jumped when my name was called. We were both taken back to a room and I was told to strip down and get into a gown. The next two hours were spent, doing a physical, taking blood, doing an x-ray and asking a lot of questions. When we were all done the doctor said he would call us if anything came back abnormal.

We stopped and got some lunch before we headed back to Bon Temp. When we got home I was tired so me and Alcide curled up on the couch and watched a movie. As each day went by Me and Alcide would jump up every time the phone rang and would be disappointed when it wasn't the Doctors office. Two weeks later the phone call finally came just as Alcide was walking through the door coming home from work. I rushed to the phone and the female voice said, "Sookie Stackhouse?"

It felt like there was a knot in my throat; I swallowed and said, "This is Sookie Stackhouse."

The Female voice said, "The Doctor told me to call you and tell you that your x-ray came back abnormal. There was a mass on your right ovary. You're going to need to come in for a biopsy tomorrow morning at 10:00am. Make sure someone comes with you; you won't be able to drive" and she hung up the phone.

I was in shock I dropped the phone and just stood there. Alcide rushed to my side and said, "What the hell is going on."

In a calm voice that I didn't know I had at the moment I said, "There was a mass on my right ovary, I need to go for a biopsy tomorrow at 10am."

It didn't hit me that I had a mass of my ovary

And it might be cancer till I was in the shower. I was sitting in the shower crying when Alcide came into the bathroom and found me. He got me out, wrapped me in a towel and we went over to the bed. After we sat down he said, "Don't think the worse right off the bat. It might just be a benign mass that they can take out. We'll deal with whatever it is, together."

Alcide called Jason and told him to bring over some steaks and beer to grill out. Jason showed up at the house about 30 minutes later with bags in his hands.

While Alcide and Jason were outside putting the steaks on I was busy inside making a salad and wrapping the potatoes to be put on the grill.

After we ate dinner we sat on the back porch and were talking. Jason left a short time after, he had to get up for work in the morning. Me and Alcide turned in early, I was really tired and worried about tomorrow. It took a while for me to go to sleep but Alcide held me till I finally feel asleep.

When Alcide woke me up the next morning it felt like I didn't get any sleep at all. It took me a time to get up, get a shower and get moving. We left at the house at 9:00 and made our way to Shreveport. With the traffic we got there late so we rushed in the office and we were called back right away. We went into the office and sat down.

The Doctor walked in a couple minutes later and told me that we were going to go to the hospital to do the biopsy and might have to stay the night depending on how sore I am after the biopsy.

Me and Alcide leave the doctor's office and head to the hospital about 10 minutes away. I was admitted to the hospital and I was done with my biopsy an hour later. I woke up to Alcide smiling at me.

I moaned and said, "When am I going for my biopsy, I'm tired."

Alcide laughed and said, "You're already done, The Doctor said everything went great. They took out the mass and are going to send it for testing and put a rush on it," I closed my eyes and was asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

The next time I woke up the doctor was lifting up my gown to look at my stitches right next to my belly button. He smiled and said "Your stitches look good Sookie, but we're going to keep you here overnight you need to take it easy and rest. If you need more pain medication just press the call button. I'll check in with you tomorrow hopefully we'll have the test results from the biopsy" then he left.

Alcide helped me up and to the bathroom. When me and Alcide were coming out Eric and Pam were walking into the room. I looked at him and said, "How did you hear about me being in the hospital?"

Eric grinned and said, "Apparently Jason called Sam who called Tara and Tara called Pam who told me as soon as she got off the phone."

Pam set two bags on the chair and said, "Figured you needed something better to wear that doesn't show your ass. Also some shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, hair dyer, straightener and some make up."

Pam pulled a pink cotton dress from the bag and said, "Old Navy was having a sale so I bought you one in Pink. Blue, white, black and purple.

Alcide helped me get back into bed, helped me sit up and cover up. I said "The Doctor found a mass on my right ovary, they did a biopsy. I'm hoping to get the results tomorrow. Thank you Pam that was nice of you."

Pam went into the bathroom and came out a couple minutes later she came out with a rag and a plastic tub. Pam walked over and set the tub on the table by the bed and said, "You and Alcide get out, she needs a bath."

Alcide and Eric left the room and waited outside the room. Pam stripped Sookie's gown off and bathed Sookie. Once she was done bathing her she dried her off and helped her put on one of the dresses.

20 minutes later Alcide and Eric came back into the hospital room and Pam was helping Sookie finish brushing her hair. Pam looked at Eric and said, "Alright I've done my community service can we go already."

Just like that the nice Pam turned back into the bitch we all know and some love. Eric and Pam left the room and Alcide laughed. Sookie then said to Alcide, "I feel like Malibu Barbie, guess that makes you Ken."

The two started laughing then Alcide helped Sookie get up and the two took a walk around the hospital. When the two got back to the room a hour later. Alcide helped Sookie back into bed, he got in the bed with her and the two fell asleep.

Sookie woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee. Sookie smiled at Alcide then he walked over and kissed her. He walked over got the tray of food and set it on her lap. The two just started eating when the Doctor walked in.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Well just got the test results back from the biopsy and the mass was the size of a Ping-Pong Ball and it was cancerous. The good news is we took the whole thing out. We're going to give you one or two rounds of Chemo and do another cat-scan to make sure that was the only mass. We're going to do one round today and send you home then you're going to come back next week for the cat-scan and another round of Chemo."

I all of a sudden burst into tears and Alcide came sat down and pulled me to him. While I was balling like a baby the doctor said, "The nurse will come and get you in a little bit for the chemo. She'll also explain about you going home and what you need to do" and he walked out of the room.

Alcide just let me cry on him till I couldn't cry no more. He looked into my eyes and said, "We're going to get through this. This doesn't mean you have cancer; they just wanna make sure they got it all."

I looked into his eyes then said, "What if I do have cancer, what in the hell are we going to do?"

Alcide touched my cheek, kissed me softly and said, "That's a big If but if you do, we'll deal with it together. You don't need to be all doom and gloom just yet sook."

Just then the hospital door opened and Eric walked in, saw me crying and said, "I didn't know you were that happy to see me."

I couldn't help but to laugh, leave it to Eric to change the mood in the room. He strolled over to the chair and sat down. Alcide kissed me and said, "I'm going to head home take a shower and change. I also need to call and check in with my construction company. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He looked at Eric and said, "You going to hang out while I'm gone?"

Eric smiled and said, "I'll be here till you get back. It'll give Sookie something pretty to look at"

I laughed then scoffed, Alcide kissed me one more time before walking out the door. I looked at Eric and said, "I need my mind on something else."

Eric smiled like the Cheshire cat and said, "Well I know one thing that'll get your mind off you worries and it'll last a couple of hours."

I scowled at him, letting him know with a look that whatever he was thinking wasn't going to happen. Eric then said, "Alright since that idea is a no go, let's go for a walk."

Eric helped me get out of bed and we walked around the hospital then went out of the hospital and walked around the front entrance. Me and Eric got back to the room about two hours later. Eric helped me get back into bed and I said, "God I Can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

Eric grinned and said " I can't wait to sleep in your bed too. Think Alcide will share?"


	16. Chapter 16

The hospital door opened and Alcide and the nurse walked in at the same time. The nurse smiled and said, "I'm here to take you to Chemo, who do you want going with you?"

I immediately said, "Alcide will be coming with me, let's get this over with."

Eric helped me out of bed, kissed my forehead and I said, "Thanks for stopping by Eric; you got my mind off my problems."

Alcide, me and the nurse left the room. We followed the nurse till we walked into a room with a chair and a machine.

Alcide helped me sit down then the nurse hooked the IV up to the machine and said, "Now Chemo is going to make you feel like shit. You'll be throwing up a lot and be tired and depending on how many treatments you get you'll lose all your hair. I'll be back in an hour."

One good thing is they had a TV in the room where I was so time went by pretty quick. The nurse came back in, unhooked my machine and me and Alcide walked back to the room. Thank god Jason and Eric were gone. Alcide helped me get back into bed and I fell asleep.

Woke up 30 minutes later and told Alcide to bring me a tub and threw up in it. I could tell the Chemo was kicking in I was starting to feel like shit.

Just then the nurse came in with a clipboard, walked over to Alcide and said, "She's going to feel like shit, sleeping a lot and she might not be able to keep anything down. Don't let her push herself, and she's got another appointment next Thursday at 10:00. We'll do a cat-scan then another Chemo treatment."

Alcide took the clipboard signed it, while the nurse took Sookie's IV out. Alcide handed the clipboard back to the nurse and she left. Just as the hospital door was about to close Eric and Pam came in, then I threw up again. Thank god I still had the tub in my hands. I wiped off my mouth with my hand and said, "Sorry about that, one of the effects of the Chemo. I was just getting ready to get the hell out of here.

Pam then said, "Let Eric and Alcide get the car and I'll help you out of that drab hospital gown. "I tried to give Alcide a look like help me but he just came over, kissed my forehead then him and Eric left the room. Pam walked over, stripped off the gown of me. Pam then helped me put one of the dresses she bought me and then brushed my hair.

By the time Alcide and Eric walked back into the room I felt like shit but I had to say I looked good. Pam packed up my two bags she brought while Alcide picked me up and carried me out of the hospital and to his truck. Once Alcide put me in the truck he grabbed the bags from Pam and put them in the truck.

Alcide got in the truck and then headed to Bon Temps to the house. I didn't even realize I fell asleep till Alcide was picking me up out of the truck and carrying me inside. When he got to the front door it opened and Jesus smiled at me.

Alcide handed me off to Jesus and Jesus carried me over to the couch and set me down while Alcide went and got the bags from the truck and brought them inside. I looked around and the house looked clean and something amazing was coming from the kitchen. A minute later Lafayette came out of the kitchen and smiled.

He walked over and hugged and kissed my forehead and said, "I's glad as hell yous home hooker. Alcides been a mess since yous been gone. Jesus and me talked Alcide into hiring someone to clean the house. I've been cooking gumbo on the stove all day."

I felt like shit but I was happy to be home. I wasn't much company though I was either throwing up or sleeping. Alcide carried me upstairs and to bed, while Jesus and Lala cleaned the kitchen up.

The last thing I heard before going to sleep was Alcide asking Jesus to move into the guestroom for the time being. The First day of me being home was nice but I threw up like 4 times before Alcide came home with lunch.

A couple more days went by and I didn't have any energy. I was still throwing up and sleeping but I was starting to be able to keep food down. Jesus was still staying in the guestroom and helping me. Alcide came home every day at lunch and brought food, he also checked if I needed anything.

Before either of us knew a week went by and we had to go back to the doctor for a cat scan and depending on the results I might be getting another around of Chemo. We made it to the doctor in enough time and we got back there pretty quick. The cat-scan was first and I got done pretty quickly.

Alcide and I were sitting in the Doctor's office while he looked over the scans in another room. He came in about 10 minutes later and sat down. He smiled and said "Sookie we didn't find any other masses on the scans which is fantastic. I've going to go ahead and give you another round of Chemo just to make absolutely sure."

I then asked, "How long after the Chemo is out of my system can we start trying to have a baby?"

The doctor then said, "After this last treatment I'd wait at least 6 months then start trying again."

We left the doctor's office and headed back to the room where they do the Chemo. The nurse started an IV then hooked up the Chemo and said she'd be back in an hour.


	17. Chapter 17

I threw up 4 times before the Chemo was over with. The nurse came in, unhooked my IV then left the room. Alcide picked me up and carried me out of the hospital and to the truck. He gently put me in the truck and I feel asleep. I woke up when Alcide was carrying me from the truck.

He carried me up the stairs and the front door opened. Jason and Jesus were standing there and Alcide handed me off to Jason while Jesus headed upstairs and started bath water. Alcide shut the front door then took me from Jason and carried me upstairs to our room. When he got in the bathroom the water was done and Jesus left. Alcide stripped my clothes off and set me in the tub.

He bathed me, washed my hair and got me out, dried me off and put me in one of his t-shirts. He carried me to bed and I was sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke in a cold sweat and I was shivering. I pushed the covers off of me and slowly sat up. I looked at the clock and it said 2:00am. I got out of bed and came out of the room. I made it to the stairs when I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes everything was fuzzy and my whole body hurt. I tried to move my but my body screamed in pain. I heard Alcide's voice saying, "Is she ok Jesus? I didn't even hear her get up last night."

Jesus in his reassuring tone said, "She's fine, she'll have some bruises and a headache."

I moaned then said, "A-l-c-i-d-e I'm sorry I woke up last night covered in sweat. I wanted to go sit on the porch swing but when I got to the stairs I got lightheaded and dizzy."

Alcide kissed my forehead and said, "I'm just glad you're ok Sook."

A week went by and I was still feeling like shit. I wasn't eating much but I was throwing up a lot. I didn't have any energy so I slept a lot mostly on the couch. Alcide would carry me up to bed when he was going to bed.

Another week went by and it was like the first. Jesus was still staying in the guestroom taking care of me while Alcide was at work. As soon as Alcide came home Jesus would head over to Lala's house for a couple hours. I loved it when Alcide held me against his chest on the porch swing.

Two more weeks went by and I wasn't throwing up as much and I was able to keep more and more food down. I wasn't as tired either so that was also a good thing. Alcide even took me out to dinner at Merlotte's. It was nice to get out of the house and everyone was happy to see me out and about. Jason had Sam close a back section of the bar off. Jason, Jess, Arlene, Terry, Luna and Lala and Jesus were there.

A month went by and I was getting my strength back and I stopped throwing up altogether. I could tell the Chemo was getting out of my system and that made me happy. In another couple of months me and Alcide can start trying to have another baby. I even surprised Alcide when he came home from work with me on the bed in a pink lace nightgown. Let's just say both of us got a workout that night more than once.

A week later I was back at work and feeling like my old self again. It was amazing to be back at work, making a living. Sam, Arlene, Terry, Jessica and Lala were over the moon to have me back for good.

The First week of me being back at work was total hell. It was hard to keep up with my tables and to deal with the drunks. I even had one of our regulars get grabby with me, thank god Jason was there. Jason dragged the guy out of the bar and beat the hell out of him.

The Second week was a little better I was keeping up with all my orders and my tables. I wasn't as tired when I came home either.


	18. Note

A/N : Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I am enjoying writing it. Now I'm leaving it up to you're the readers, if you want me to CONTINUE PLEASE COMMENT and let me know. If you think I should END the story PLEASE COMMENT and let me know…

Thank you


End file.
